


Black-Eyed Peas

by NeveRoyle



Series: Comfort Food (Spacemoose RPF) [5]
Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeveRoyle/pseuds/NeveRoyle
Summary: If Ian can upload a Christmas video in January, then I can upload a New Year's Eve story days after the holiday. ;)It's a tiny bit of information that was directly quoted, but in this day and age, it's best to give credit. The thing Jeff read from came from here:https://www.loc.gov/rr/scitech/mysteries/blackeyedpeas.html





	Black-Eyed Peas

Austin's house was a flurry of activity, and it was fast becoming an oven in the living room with dozens of people milling about. Ian wondered how the hell they got to know so many people and why they weren't at other parties.

That was one of the reasons why he'd been hanging around the kitchen for most of evening. He could handle three people sharing the same space with him, and since they were keeping out of each other's way, that made it better. Not that he had a problem with Danielle, Heidi, or Cara, but it was more pleasant not bumping into each other.

The ladies would step out occasionally to watch someone play a game or shepherd curious dogs back into the living room. They had been gone for half an hour after Jared initiated a drinking contest. Ian remained in the kitchen, taking on head chef duties and enjoying the solitude.

Cheers erupted from the living room with tinkly sound effects piling on top of each other. Austin had chosen _Mario Party_ for the festivities. Ian was expected to join in at some point. He didn't mind playing games, but what annoyed him was the sense of obligation. He didn't feel like it today. He barely felt like looking at other people.

He chased away the thought with a gentle admonishment. _Don't let the bad thoughts take over again. You're not really like that. You're just crabby from little sleep. People do like you, and you like them back._

The voice in his head just then sounded dull as if memorizing an affirmation by rote. He didn't feel at all that people liked him; they invited him over because they felt sorry for him, because otherwise he would have been lying around the apartment, wondering how the holidays would have been if _he_ were still around...

It was too bad they weren't at Jared's place; Ian could have wiled away the hours playing with Aries, but the cat was the main reason why the party was at Austin's. Jeff was allergic.

Ian's mind had perfect timing. The imp strolled in with a grin, tipping a plastic cup to his lips. He wore an emerald green sweater that did wonders for his eyes. How could eyes sparkle like that, even in the dimmest of lights?

"Hey," he said after taking a sip.

"How's it going in there?" asked Ian.

"Todd is kicking Jared's butt in Bumper Balls. He's leading in just about everything." Jeff tilted his chin at the stove and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

Ian followed the gaze. "They're, uh, okay. They're just beans, you can't fuck up beans. I mean, you overcook them, they become refried beans. Right? That's how refried beans work?"

"I thought they were peas."

"It's just a name."

"I say it's a pea. Why else would they call it that?"

"I don't know. Because people are dumb?" Ian pulled out his phone and tapped out a few letters. "Let's settle this Google style."

Within seconds, he had the answer.

"Ha! Bean!" He made a wide grin, feeling his nose wrinkle with the effect.

"What? Lemme see."

Ian turned the phone around to smugly display the search results. "I should have placed a bet."

"Shut up." Jeff's voice dropped as he read. "'The common names of beans and peas are not consistent...' Well, they should be."

"Whatever, I still win." Ian slipped his phone back into his pocket. He brushed his hands against each other, then turned to the stove. "I thought you were playing with the others."

"Nah, just watching for now. They're asking about you."

Ian groaned. "I'll join when the food's done. By then, everyone else should be drunk, so my chances of winning will be better."

Jeff stepped over to the stove. A silver pot with strips of steam flying out from under the lid caught his attention.

"I'm guessing these are the impostor peas," he said. "Did you do anything extra to them?"

"Just added some bacon and diced ham. Thought I'd add some extra flavor." Ian removed the lid and set it on a trivet. The steam escaped in a column, disappearing into his hair as he looked over the pot. He jerked his head back in reaction and blinked hard. His eyelashes tingled from the sudden slap of heat. "Whew! That'll open your pores."

Jeff eyed the pool of beans and meat bobbing about in the cramped space. "It looks good. Smells pretty awesome, too."

Ian dipped a spoon into the mixture and brought it up to his face. He puffed air to cool it down a bit, but as he brought the spoon to his lips, a curl of heat bumped against his lip.

"Too hot," he said.

"Let me. I can handle hot."

Jeff's hand slid around his and gently guided the spoon away. Ian's heart skipped once when he realized that Jeff's head was near his shoulder. He watched that perfect mouth open wide and accept the small sample.

Suddenly, Ian wanted to feed Jeff. He was tempted to dip the spoon back into the peas and offer another taste. Short movies of his friend being fed flashed in his mind's eye. Spoonfuls of ice cream, a fork of cheesecake, a single chocolate kiss. The two of them standing by the stove and Jeff pressing his lips to a spoon with homemade chicken noodle soup. Jeff smiling in thanks and wiping his lips with a finger, sparkling eyes catching flecks of purple from the effect lights. Jeff making his chirpy guffaw as he rested his forehead against Ian's shoulder...

Ian shoved the thought aside and willed the growing heat in his belly to die down. _Don't be stupid._

"Mm! S'good." Jeff chewed more, bobbing his head in approval. After he swallowed, he added, "So what was your reason for this again?"

"There's a Southern tradition of eating black-eyed peas on New Year's. It's supposed to bring you good luck for the year."

"Gimme more, I need luck for 2018." Jeff chuckled as he pushed Ian's hand toward the pot. "I need more sponsors!"

"Uh-uh, you got a head start." Ian raised his hand out of the way and twisted his upper body so Jeff was blocked. Jeff pretended to struggle, flailing his arm around Ian's back to get the spoon. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the spoon!"

"It's in front of me, you dummy!"

The two men shuffled in place as they drew out their mock fight. Jeff pawed weakly around Ian's right arm while the other man swayed from side to side to keep the precious utensil out of reach. With a quick step away from the stove, Ian took the action around the butcher block. Jeff skidded against a tile and bumped into Ian, forcing his back into a sharp bend.

"Ow! Damn!"

Jeff gasped and stepped away. His hands reached for Ian but paused in the air. "A-are you okay? I didn't mean it."

Ian grunted and straightened himself. A dull ache remained in his lower back, but nothing worse came from it.

"Yeah. Just a bruise. Don't worry about it." He saw Jeff's worried eyes and almost panicked. "You seriously must want some extra luck if you're willing to kill me for impostor peas."

Jeff gave a weak grin. "Yeah, my four-leaf clover turned out to be a dud."

"All the better reason to chow down on my dish." Ian set the spoon beside in the sink. "When it's ready. Why don't you head back to the game?"

"Only if you come with me." Jeff threw out his hands when Ian groaned. "I said they're waiting for you!"

"Fine. Just let me turn down the heat. Those guys better not make me play Choicest Voice."

As Ian turned to leave, he spotted his other cooking partners standing in the hall. Heidi squinted in a wide grin while Cara and Danielle's lips tightened with suppressed giggles.

"What?" he whispered to them.

The women shook their heads, all mumbling variants of "Nothing." They slipped into the kitchen, finally breaking into muffled laughter.

Jeff and Ian shared a confused glance, then dashed off the join the party.

**Author's Note:**

> If Ian can upload a Christmas video in January, then I can upload a New Year's Eve story days after the holiday. ;)
> 
> It's a tiny bit of information that was directly quoted, but in this day and age, it's best to give credit. The thing Jeff read from came from here: <https://www.loc.gov/rr/scitech/mysteries/blackeyedpeas.html>


End file.
